Jongin in Action
by byunbaekcute21
Summary: Kisah perjuangan Jongin yang naksir sama kakak kelasnya. ( KaiSoo, EXO, genderswitch! OneShoot! dldr! Bahasa campur aduk/gk baku! )


Warn: gs, bahasa campur aduk, non baku, cerita agak panjang dan boring!

.

.

.

.

.

"Hai, Kyungsoo sunbae~"

Dia lagi, dia lagi. Kyungsoo mendengus sebal sedangkan teman-temannya sibuk menggodai Kyungsoo.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya si adik kelas itu menyapa Kyungsoo, tapi biasanya tidak ada sahabat-sahabatnya yang berisik ini disekitarnya, jadi dia bisa aman mengacuhkan si adik kelas.

"Ciee, Kyungsoo disapa brondong," Baekhyun- sahabat Kyungsoo yang suka ber-eyeliner - mencolek-colek bahu Kyungsoo sambil senyum-senyum tidak jelas.

"Brondongnya manis lagi!" Ini lagi si provokator, Luhan. Rusa cina yang kegenitan malah ngedipin si brondong manis.

Pemuda yang diomongi hanya tertawa-tertawa senang mendengarnya.

"Apaan sih?! Sudah ah, ke kelas yuk, udah telat nih!" Kesal Kyungsoo karena terus dijadikan bahan godaan teman-temannya, diabaikannya saja si adik kelas yang tersenyum manis menyapanya tadi.

Kyungsoo malu berat.

Kyungsoo bukannya tidak suka pada anak itu, hanya saja dia tidak suka mendapati kenyataan ditaksir adik kelas. Brondong, masih ingusan dan nggak punya duit kalo kencan! Padahal Kyungsoo kan sukanya yang dewasa tipe-tipe perhatian dan penuh kasih sayang, berkantung tebal lagi! Ewh!

"Balas dulu dong sapaannya Kyung, nggak sopan kalo dicuekin, ajaran sesat, dosa tauk!" Baekhyun memprovokasi.

"Iyatuh, contohin hal baik dong ke adik kelas, mana senyumnya berasa gula sekilo lagi!"

Mau tak mau Kyungsoo menatap si adik kelas - atau berondong manis versi Luhan- yang masih tertawa pelan, Yaampun! Ini mah bukan hanya manis gula sekilo, satu ton Kali! Langsung diabetes dibuatnya.

"Ehm, H-hai." Balas Kyungsoo kikuk. Duh, malu-maluin banget ,batinnya.

"Jongin, sunbae,"

"Uh?" Kyungsoo mengernyit bingung.

"Namaku Jongin, sunbae." jelasnya kemudian.

"Ooohh, Jongiiiiiiin?" Malah Baekhyun dan Luhan yang heboh, mereka sibuk ber'oh' sambil menyebut-nyebut nama Jongin berulang Kali lalu berpandangan dan tertawa.

Jongin pun ikut tertawa melihat tingkat absurd senior yang menggodanya itu.

Omg! Jongin manis sekali! Tercipta dari gula jawa yaa? Eh?

Baru kali Ini Kyungsoo memperhatikan wajah dan senyum manis si adik kelasnya itu. Biasanya dia akan Langsung pergi meninggalkan Jongin, malas mengurusi anak ingusan!

Ck! Yang sukanya sama om-om! Eh?!

"Jongin!" Panggil teman sekelasnya,"Ayo cepat, Kang saem sudah datang!"

Jongin melihat temannya sekilas lalu berpamintan pada tiga seniornya itu.

"Aku permisi dulu sunbae, Sudah telat masuk!" kemudian Jongin berlari-lari menyusul teman sekelasnya tapi tak lama dia berbalik sebentar lalu melambaikan tangannya heboh.

"Bye,bye Kyungsoo sunbae!"

"Cieeeee!"

.

.

"Siapa tadi?" Ini sehun, teman sebangku Jongin yang sama-sama telat masuk kelas tadi.

"Senior,"

"Dipalak?"

"Bukan,"

"Terus?"

"Dikasih cinta~"

Sehun langsung menoyor pelipis Jongin sadis saat teman sebangkunya itu mulai alay. Btw, Sehun Ini Sudah berteman dengan Jongin sejak lama, sahabat gitu deh, tapi Jongin tak Mau mengakuinya karena Sehun hanya baik jika ada maunya saja.

"Seriusan tau."

"Iya aku serius! Memangnya dirimu yang tandus tak pernah disiram cinta dan kasih sayang!" ledek Jongin pada Sehun yang memang sulit didekati wanita.

"Banyak kok yang mau kasih cinta ke aku, akunya pilih-pilih lah, jual malah dikit,"

"Jual mahal sih, makanya gak laku-laku!"

"Gaya, kayak paling laku aja!"

"Buktinya aku Sudah pacaran berkali-kali, sedangkan kau jomblo terus,"

"Iya, kau kan pemaksaan kalo minta jadian. Orang nggak suka aja dipaksa makanya pacarannya berkali-kali tapi nggak pernah lama. Dicari tuh yang tulus cinta, bukan asal suka aja."

Jongin merenungi ucapan Sehun.

"Gitu ya?"

"Ya emang gitu!" tegas Sehun sok paling benar Padahal pacaran aja belum pernah. Ckck!

"Gimana caranya bikin cewek jatuh cinta?"

"Pdkt, pen-de-ka-tan!"

"Aku selalu pendekatan kok."

"Ya tapi jangan norak, jangan ngeselin dan malu-maluin!"

"Emang aku gitu?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Ya gitu sih,"

Sehun mendengus bosan.

"Emang kau lagi naksir Siapa sih?"

"Kyungsoo sunbae,"

"Oh, yang kayak burung hantu itu?"

Jongin langsung menoyor kepala Sehun sadis sampai hampir terjengkang.

"Yang sopan!" ujarnya marah.

"Kan bener mirip burung hantu, matanya besar gitu."

Jongin bersiap menonjok Sehun.

"maaf, maaf!"

Jongin menghela nafas pelan, meredakan emosi.

"Gimana ya caranya bikin Kyungsoo sunbae suka aku?"

"Mana kutahu!" Jawab Sehun ketus.

Jongin menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja dengan frustasi. Sehun jadi kasihan, mukanya Jongin kalo frustasi jelek banget.

"Kau benar-benar suka Kyungsoo sunbae ya?"

"Menurutmu!" ketus Jongin.

"Jangan nyolot dong, aku mau bantu nih."

"Bantu apa?" Jongin Langsung semangat dan mengangkat kepalanya dari meja.

"Bantu doa ajasih~"

"Ish!" lagi-lagi Jongin menoyor kepala Sehun.

"Ya! aku juga manatahu gitu-gituan, pacaran aja nggak pernah. Makanya kubantu doa, pasti langsung terkabul, aku kan anak baik, nggak pernah berbuat dosa, apalagi pacaran."

"Dasar kau teman tak berguna. Makasih, palingan doamu nyangkut ditiang listrik!"

Sehun mendengus kesal.

.

.

"Sore, Kyungsoo sunbae~"

"Oh, hai Jongin." Yang disapa Kyungsoo tapi yang heboh Baekhyun dan Luhan, seneng katanya lihat Jongin, bawaannya pingin goda-goda gitu.

Ckck, dasar tente-tante!

"Kok Kyungsoo aja sih yang disapa, kita-kita juga dong," Luhan ngedipin mata rusa andalannya.

"E-eh, Sore juga Luhan sunbae, Baekhyun sunbae," ujar Jongin kikuk.

"Jongin kok manis banget sih? Suka makan gula ya." ucap Baekhyun geram, Kyungsoo hanya mendengus dan memutar matanya malas melihat sahabat alaynya Ini.

"Nggak kok, makan masakan mama aja." Jawab Jongin polos.

Baekhyun dan Luhan histeris, tiba-tiba rebutan daftar jadi calon selingkuhan Jongin. Eh?

"Sunbae mau pulang?" tanya Jongin pada tiga seniornya itu, niatnya sih hanya untuk Kyungsoo tapi sedaritadi Jongin dicueki terus.

"Iya, Jongin juga mau pulang atau ada ikut ekskul?"

"Sebetulnya ada latihan basket tapi batal diganti besok, pelatih mau kencan katanya."

"Wuih anak basket, keren dong!" Luhan tiba-tiba menyenggol bahu Kyungsoo menggoda,"Dulu katanya suka sama anak basket? Nih ada Jongin."

"Apaan sih?!" Kyungsoo melengos malu, duh, Luhan buka-buka aib aja sih.

"Kyungsoo sunbae suka anak basket?" Jongin bertanya sumringah.

"Iya, pacarin gih!" Seenak jidat Jongdae si kepsek Baekhyun berucap. Kyungsoo Langsung mencubit pinggang Baekhyun sadis."Aw! Sakit soo!" Baekhyun cemberut.

"Jangan ngomong macem-macem deh!"

"Gapapa Kali pacaran sama brondong, apalagi lucuk kayak Jongin. Yakan Jongin?"

"Iya sunbae," Jawab Jongin malu-malu. Walaupun dua sahabat Kyungsoo berisik tapi membantu banget buat pendekatan Jongin.

"Aku nggak suka brondong tauk!"

Jleb!

Sakit!

Sakit banget!

Sakitnya tuh disini!

Baekhyun dan Luhan menatap Jongin iba.

"Jongin, jangan masukin hati ya, Kyungsoo emang gitu, suka malu-malu padahal mau." Luhan mencoba menghibur sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Jongin.

"Nggak papa kok sunbae, kalo gitu aku permisi pulang dulu ya," pamit Jongin dengan wajah melas. Rasanya bagai kalah judi sebelum taruhan. Eeh!

"Jangan frontal gitu dong, ada orangnya lagi. Kasihan tauk," protes Baekhyun setelah Jongin pergi.

"Ya lagian Jongin lucuk, manis, polos, pinter basket lagi. Jangan sok gengsi gitu deh, nanti kena karma baru tau." Luhan ikut membela.

"Kok pada nyalahin aku sih, aku sih emang gak suka, kalo kalian suka sama Jongin kalian aja yang jadian!" ucap Kyungsoo Kesal disalah-salahkan.

"Kita kan cuma bilang, kok kau marah-marah sih,"

"Udah ah, aku sebel sama kalian!" Kyungsoo pergi meninggalkan dua sahabatnya itu.

"Kenapa sih dia kok sensi gitu? Nggak biasanya," Tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Ish, dia kan emang gitu kalo beneran suka tapi gengsi." jelas Luhan.

"Jadi Kyungsoo beneran suka sama Jongin?"

"Kalo gak suka ngapain marah-marah kalo Kita godain, biasanya juga cuek aja kalo Kita gituin sama anak-anak cowok."

"Iya juga ya,"

"Kasihan Jongin,"

"Coba naksirnya ke aku, aku kan langsung mau."

"Aku juga mau,"

Lho?

.

.

Semenjak itu Jongin jadi lebih menghindar jika melihat Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo juga menyadari itu Dan merasa bersalah. Tapi gimana lagi Sudah terlanjur, dia gengsi mau minta maaf.

"Udah cari yang lain aja. Udah jelas-jelas ditolak sebelum ditembak, masih aja galau. move on dong!" Ujar Sehun saat melihat teman masa kecilnya itu tak berdaya diatas meja.

"Kali ini aku beneran jatuh cinta Sehun!"

Sehun mencibir.

"Kalo emang cinta, perjuangin dong! Masa gitu aja kalah! Cemen ah!" ledek Sehun.

Tiba-tiba Jongin menegakkan kepalanya, menatap sumringah pada sahabat ngompolnya dulu.

"Ternyata mulutmu kadang-kadang bisa ngasih pencerahan juga! Thanks bro!" Jongin memeluk Sehun erat.

"Jangan peluk-peluk! Entar Kita disangkain homo!"

"Kau aja tuh, kan kau yang nggak pernah pacaran."

"Dasar kambiiiiing!"

.

.

"Hai, sunbae~"

Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya saat mendengar suara yang akhir-akhir Ini dirindukannya.

Cieeee, rindu cieee!

Dihadapannya Jongin Sudah duduk dengan tangan menyilang rapi diatas meja, tidak lupa senyuman dengan rasa satu ton gula. Benar kata Baekhyun dan Luhan, Jongin lucu, manis, polos lagi.

"Kok sendirian sunbae?" Jongin memulai percakapan saat Kyungsoo tak kunjung membalas sapaannya. Sabar Jongin, Ini demi cinta! Uhuk!

"Mau sendiri aja," Kyungsoo masih dingin aja Padahal aslinya senang Jongin sudah kembali ceria dihadapannya.

"Aku temani ya sunbae, takutnya nanti banyak setan lewat kesandung,"

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, omongan Jongin bener-bener nggak nyambung."Kok gitu?"

"Ya soalnya sunbae manis banget sih, setannya pada nggak konsen jalan," Jongin nyengir aneh lalu tersenyum malu setelah menjelaskannya.

Dan Kyungsoo rasanya ingin mati saja berhasil digombalin brondong.

"Sunbae mau kemana?" tanya Jongin saat Kyungsoo meninggalkan meja kantin tanpa bicara.

"Jangan ikut-ikut deh!"

"Aku nggak ikut kok sunbae, aku cuma tanya aja. Lagian aku masih mau makan dulu, laper,"

Rasanya Kyungsoo mau melarikan diri ke Paris aja borong baju sama sepatu, soalnya malu banget ketahuan geer bakal dibuntutin brondong ganteng.

.

.

"Pagi, Kyungsoo sunbae~"

Entah harus senang atau Kesal Kyungsoo ketika harus bertemu Jongin di bus saat berangkat sekolah.

"Hn," Kyungsoo berdehem singkat menanggapi, Kasihan anak Orang dicuekin melulu, nanti susah dijadiin ibunya menantu, uhuk!

Dilain sisi, Jongin sangat senang mendapat respon dari Kyungsoo, usahanya mulai membuahkan hasil.

Tak berapa lama bus sampai di pemberhentian dekat sekolah mereka, siswa-siswa lain mulai sibuk berdesakan turun termasuk Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

Tapi karena tubuhnya yang mungil, Kyungsoo jadi terombang-ambing, terdorong kesana-sini.

"Maaf sunbae," Ujar Jongin tiba-tiba, sebelum Kyungsoo menyadari apa maksud dari ucapan Jongin itu, tubuhnya Sudah masuk ke dalam dekapan Jongin, melindunginya dari siswa lain yang anarkis menuruni bus.

Kyungsoo tak ingin mengakui, tapi mukanya terasa panas sekarang.

"Maaf ya sunbae, sekali lagi maaf, tadi aku cuma mau nolongin sunbae aja, soalnya aku nggak mau sunbae jatuh terdorong diantara jepitan tadi." jelas Jongin setelah berhasil keluar bus, takut-takut atas tindakan lancangnya tadi.

"Nggak papa Kok, makasih ya," Ujar Kyungsoo kikuk, biasanya dia Kesal dan marah-marah pada Jongin, tapi pagi Ini Kyungsoo tidak bisa begitu. Masa Mau marah-marah sama Orang yang Udah nolongin sih? Disangka nggak punya hati lagi.

"Sunbae nggak marah?" Tanya Jongin terkejut.

"Ish, Udah ah sana pergi ke kelasmu!" usir Kyungsoo tanpa menatap Jongin.

"Kalo sunbae nggak marah, mulai besok aku akan melindungi sunbae kalau turun dari bus. Nanti sore aku nggak bisa pulang cepat, soalnya ada latihan basket. Tunggu besok pagi ya sunbae, aku akan melindungi sunbae! Bye,bye Kyungsoo sunbae!"

Omg! Lagi-lagi pipi Kyungsoo memerah tanpa sebab.

.

.

Bagaimana rasanya dalam dekapan Jongin? Hangat, nyaman. Itulah yang Kyungsoo rasakan setiap harinya. Tanpa mau mengakui Kyungsoo Sudah terbiasa dengan dekapan nyaman dan hangat Jongin, rasanya ada yang kurang saat dia harus pulang sendirian, seperti saat-saat Jongin Sedang ada latihan basket.

Entah mengapa hal itu menuntun Kyungsoo untuk duduk di pinggir lapangan sambil melihat Jongin latihan. Mungkin menunggu Jongin lebih baik daripada pulang sendiri.

"Sunbae belum pulang?" tanya Jongin dengan nafas tersengal setelah berlari dari lapangan ke sisi Kyungsoo saat melihat kakak kelasnya itu masih ada di sekolah, menonton latihan basket lagi.

"Belum,"

"Kenapa? Ada urusan?"

"Tidak,"

"Terus?"

"Sedang ingin lihat latihan basket,"

"Oh,"

Setelah itu Jongin tersenyum sumringah, dia tau sunbae-nya itu sengaja menunggunya latihan basket agar bisa pulang bersama tapi terlalu gengsi mengatakannya.

"Tunggu 10 menit lagi ya sunbae, masih ada pengarahan dari pelatih. Nanti Kita pulang bersama! Tunggu yaa!" Jongin Sudah berlari-lari dengan mundur sambil melambaikan tangannga heboh pada Kyungsoo. Mau tak mau Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat itu.

.

.

"Apa sunbae nggak dimarah pulang petang begini?" tanya Jongin khawatir.

"Aku udah sms kalau pulang sekolah telat."

"Yaampun aku lupa bilang ke rumah kalau pulang telat,"

"Telpon aja sekarang!" Kyungsoo ikut panik.

"Lupa bawa hape," Wajah Jongin tampak frustasi.

"Ini pakai hapeku aja," Kyungsoo tanpa pikir panjang Langsung menyerahkan hapenya.

"Gapapa nih sunbae?" tanya Jongin ragu.

"Udah pakai aja, nanti kau kena marah lagi kalo nggak cepet nelpon,"

"Makasih ya sunbae, pinjam dulu hapenya bentar,"

Jongin kemudian mulai menelpon tapi tampaknya tidak ada yang menjawab panggilannya.

"Kenapa?"

"Nggak ada yang Jawab,"

"coba telpon lagi,"

"Ini Udah yang ketiga kalinya sunbae, sepertinya mereka Sedang tidak ada dirumah."

"Terus, nggak papa tuh?" tanya Kyungsoo khawatir setelah Jongin mengembalikan ponselnya.

"Nggak papa, nanti bilang aja ada latihan, mama pasti ngerti."

"Ooh,"

Ditempatnya duduk, Jongin tampak menyembunyikan senyum kemenangannya karena berhasil mendapatkan nomor hape Kyungsoo. Tentu saja dapat, kan yang tadi di telpon Jongin itu ponselnya sendiri yang ada disaku celana basketnya bukan telpon rumahnya. Hahahaaa.

'Yesss! Dapat nomor hape Kyungsoo sunbae!' batin Jongin berselebrasi.

.

.

Sore ini Jongin tidak latihan dan Sedang menunggu Kyungsoo di dekat gerbang, mereka akan pulang bersama tapi Kyungsoo belum muncul juga, Padahal Jongin Sudah menunggu lebih dari 30 menit dan bus pertama Sudah berangkat.

Karena tak muncul juga, Jongin berinisiatif menelepon Kyungsoo.

"Halo?"

"Sunbae, Ini Jongin,"

"Eh? Jongin? Kenapa punya no ponselku?" suara Kyungsoo tampak semakin mengecil setelah tahu si penelepon adalah Jongin.

"Sunbae pernah meminjamiku hape untuk menelopen ke rumah, ingat?"

"Oh Iya, ada apa?"

"sunbae dimana?aku udah nunggu lebih dari setengah jam di gerbang."

"Hah? Serius?"

"Iya, sunbae dimana?"

"aduh, Jongin maaf yaa, tadi Baekhyun sakit jadi aku mengantarnya pulang kerumah bersama Luhan."

"Oh," Jongin tak bisa menyembunyikan kekecewaannya.

"Maaf ya Jongin."

"nggak papa Kok sunbae, kalau begitu Sudah dulu ya, hati-hati pulangnya."

.

"Pasti Jongin kan?" tebak Luhan sok tahu yang pastinya tepat.

"Bukan ah, sok tahu!" elak Kyungsoo sambil menghindari Luhan kemudian duduk ditepi ranjang Baekhyun.

"Kalau suka bilang aja Kyung, nggak usah malu-malu gitu."

"Ngomong apaan sih?! Pamit ke mama Baekhyun yuk, Kita pulang!"

"Yadeh, yang mau telponan lagi sama Jongin," ledek Luhan.

"Berisik!"

.

.

"Kok lesu gitu? Kayak patah hati aja, ditolak lagi sama Kyungsoo sunbae? Bukannya Udah makin deket ya?" cerca Sehun dengan berbagai tuduhan dan pertanyaan.

"Aku ditinggalin Kyungsoo sunbae," Jawab Jongin dramatis.

"Lho, Emang Kyungsoo sunbae Mau pindah ya? Pindah kemana?"

"Bukan, pucet! Tadi Kyungsoo sunbae pulang duluan nganterin Baekhyun sunbae yang lagi sakit, makanya aku ditinggalin di sekolah sendirian,"

"Ish, alay! Kirain apa!" Sehun melempar bantal ke wajah Jongin.

"kalau aku tembak Kyungsoo sunbae kira-kira dia bakal terima nggak ya?"

"Coba aja!"

"Kalau ditolak?"

"Ya coba lagi."

"Kalau undian berhadiah sih enak, kalau coba lagi tinggal gosok pakai koin. Ini masalah hati Sehuuuuun, Aku galau!"

Sehun rasanya ingin muntah mendengar curhatan Jongin.

"Ya kalau nggak dicoba kan nggak tahu gimana hasilnya, Emang Mau pendekatan gitu-gitu mulu?"

"Nggak dong, aku kan pingin ngerasain nyium Kyungsoo sunbae,"

"Najis! Pikiranmu kotor banget Jong!" maki Sehun.

"Makanya cari pacar biar tahu rasanya bibir ketemu bibir itu gimana!"

"Bibirmu aja gimana?" Sehun sok imut, aslinya mau muntah darah Ngomong gitu.

"Najis Sehuuun!" Jongin melempari Sehun dengan segala macam barang yang ada diatas ranjang Sehun.

"Jangan asal lempar dong! Disitu ada video yadong baru tuh!" Teriak Sehun tak terima.

"Gimana Mau punya pacar nontonnya yadong mulu!" Balas Jongin.

"Biarin!"

"WOY! JANGAN BERISIK!"

Mereka Langsung terdiam. itu tadi suara Kris, hyungnya Sehun yang jago beladiri, dia orangnya tegaan, makanya pacarnya juga jago beladiri, kalo nggak pasti tetep jomblo juga kaya Sehun.

.

.

"Eh, ada Jongin. Ngapain disitu? Nunggu Kyungsoo ya ? mau pulang bareng?" tegur Minsoek -teman sekelas Kyungsoo- yang baru keluar dari kelas. Ya, bukan rahasia lagi jika Kyungsoo selalu pulang bersama Jongin, selain itu rumah mereka juga searah.

"Iya, Kyungsoo sunbae-nya ada?"

"Bentar ya aku panggilin," Minsoek masuk lagi ke dalam kelas."Woy! Kyungsoo! Pacar brondongmu nungguin tuh!"

Jongin tersipu malu mendengar ucapan kakak kelasnya itu.

Tiba-tiba saja kelas Kyungsoo jadi ribut, siswa yang saat itu masih banyak di dalam kelas sontak berdiri dan menatap kearah Jongin penuh rasa penasaran, kemudian sorak-sorakan menggoda Kyungsoo riuh terdengar.

"Ciee, Kyungsoo mainnya sama adik kelas ciee,"

"Kapan jadiannya?Kok nggak tau?"

"Oh, itu pacar Kyungsoo.. Hihihi lucu ya, polos gitu, namaya juga brondong,"

"Cieee, Kyungsoo suka yang muda-muda yaa,"

"Kok mau sih sama brondong?"

"Ciee Kyungsoo cieee"

"Apaan sih?!" Kyungsoo Kesal digoda-goda begitu, Entah mengapa Kyungsoo rasanya malu melihat Jongin mendengar ledekan teman-temannya.

"Bukannya itu Jongin? Adik kelas yang pinter basket itu."

"Oooh, Namanya Jongin,"

"Jongin! Jongin! Sama sunbae aja sini."

"Sudah teman-teman, kasian Kyungsoo, dia kesel pacarnya digodain,"

"Apaan sih?! Jongin bukan pacarku Kok, Lagian aku nggak Mungkin pacaran sama brondong!" tegas Kyungsoo Kesal dengan suara agak meninggi sehingga bisa didengar Jongin dari luar.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu Ini Kyungsoo dan Jongin tidak berangkat dan pulang sama lagi, sejak kejadian ribut-ribut dikelas Kyungsoo tepatnya. Selain itu Jongin ada turnamen basket antar sekolah sehingga mereka sulit untuk bertemu satu sama lain. Hubungan mereka pun jadi agak renggang, Jongin sibuk dengan basketnya dan Kyungsoo gengsi untuk memulai pendekatan duluan.

Apalagi setelah insiden itu Jongin lebih pendiam padanya, Kyungsoo yakin Jongin mendengar apa yang diucapkannya karena saat dia keluar kelas Jongin Sudah pergi.

Tapi, ada satu hal yang mengganggu Kyungsoo. Akhir-akhir Ini Jongin dekat sekali dengan adik kelasnya bernama Krystal. Mungkin karena Krystal salah satu anggota cheerleaders, makanya mereka dekat karena sering bersama saat turnamen.

Atau Jangan-jangan Jongin sudah tidak tertarik dengannya lagi? Laki-laki mana yang tidak sakit hati diperlakukan seperti Jongin? Ah, sepertinya Kyungsoo Sudah keterlaluan. Sungguh Kyungsoo menyesal Sudah berkata seperti itu, dia Sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiran Jongin, tidak ada Jongin Rasanya ada yang kurang.

Kyungsoo benar-benar menyesal Baru menyadari perasaannya saat ini.

Entahlah, jika Kyungsoo harus bersaing dengan Krystal dia merasa kalah saing.

Ya iyalah, krystal itu cantik, tinggi kayak model, pinter, ramah, pinter olahraga lagi.

Sedang Kyungsoo? Sudahlah, jangan dibilang, kyungsoo Sudah minder duluan.

"Menyesal?"

Kyungsoo mendongak melihat pada Baekhyun dan Luhan yang datang ke kelas.

"Kenapa kesini? Bukannya diluar Orang-orang ramai melihat pertandingan basket."

"Kami takut sahabat Kami akan bunuh diri karena patah hati jika ditinggal sendirian,"

"Aku tak patah hati Kok."

"Tapi sebentar lagi kau akan patah hati,"

"Maksudmu?"

"Jongin akhir-akhir ini dekat dengan Krystal kudengar dia ingin mengutarakan cinta padanya,"

"Apa?! Sekarang?" tanya Kyungsoo tak percaya.

"Ya, kurasa itu tindakan tepat, untuk apa dia mengejar cinta wanita yang tidak bisa melihatnya. Daripada sakit hati Terus, mending begitu," ucapan Baekhyun benar-benar menyindirnya.

"Kurasa Jongin juga lebih cocok dengan Krystal," Luhan semakin membuatnya sakit hati.

"Jongin menyuruh teman-teman sekelasnya untuk membantu usahanya dalam menyatakan cinta, dia juga meminta bantuanku untuk membelikan bunga mawar Ini." Baekhyun mengeluarkan sebuket mawar merah, menunjukkannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Cantik sekali yaa, sayang bukan untukmu."

Entah mengapa Kyungsoo Rasanya marah sekali, Rasanya tidak terima dengan kenyataan jika Jongin harus bersama Krystal. Rasa egois tiba-tiba menguasai Kyungsoo, dia juga ingin memiliki Jongin. Jongin pasti masih mencintainya, tidak Mungkin Jongin melupakan Kyungsoo secepat itu.

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo Sudah merampas buket mawar merah dari tangan Baekhyun kasar lalu berlari keluar ruangan.

Barkhyun dan Luhan terkejut atas tindakan tiba-tiba Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana Ini?"

"Entahlah, kukira dia akan menangis dan menyatakan cintanya dihadapan Kita. Padahal aku Sudah merekamnya dan akan kuberikan pada Jongin."

.

.

Dilapangan Kyungsoo bisa melihat Jongin mengatur teman-teman sekelasnya membentuk gambar hati.

"JONGIN!"

Bruk!

"Aku mencintaimu!" Kyungsoo mengatakan itu cukup keras sambil memeluk Jongin, membuat siswa-siswa yang ramai disekitar sana terdiam memperhatikan.

"S-sunbae? Kenapa tiba-tiba?" Jongin sangat terkejut melihat pernyataan tiba-tiba dari Kyungsoo.

"Aku baru menyadarinya! Aku Baru sadar jika aku mencintaimu!"

"Y-ya, tapi-"

"Maaf aku egois, tapi aku ingin memilikimu," potong Kyungsoo lalu menarik tengkuk Jongin, membawa bibir Pemuda itu menempel pada bibirnya. Siul-siul terdengar mengiringi tautan bibir mereka yang panjang.

Kyungsoo tak mempedulikan siulan dan suara riuh ramai menggoda mereka Terus terdengar. Dia ingin Jongin tahu perasaannya, dia ingin Jongin memilihnya.

"S-sunbae? Jangan begini, aku tidak bisa, Banyak siswa lain disini," Ujar Jongin dengan wajah memerah, dia sangat malu.

"Kenapa? Apa kau benar-benar Sudah melupakanku secepat itu?"

"Hah?"

"Aku tahu Krystal lebih Cantik, pintar, aku tak Mungkin menyainginya tapi-"

"Tunggu!" potong Jongin."Kenapa membawa nama Krystal?"

"Bukannya kau akan menyatakan cinta pada Krystal?"

"Tidak Mungkin! aku tidak akan Mau mencintai Krystal karena dia sepupuku"

"APA?!"

"ya, Krystal dan aku bersaudara. Dan minho hyung, kapten basket Kami menyukainya, makanya dia meminta bantuanku agar dicomblangi."

"Jadi semua Ini bohong?"

"Ini bukan bohong, tapi sunbae salah faham. Memangnya Siapa yang bilang begitu?"

"Baekhyun dan Luhan,"

"astaga!" Jongin menepuk dahinya frustasi.

"Arrgghhhh, aku malu sekali!" Kyungsoo menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, tidak berani melihat siswa-siswa lain yang sejak tadi Terus berkumpul diseliling mereka untuk melihat pertunjukan yang lebih seru lagi.

Jongin tersenyum melihat tingkah manis Kyungsoo itu, Apalagi saat mengingat pernyataan cinta dan ciuman tiba-tiba dari Kyungsoo, senyum Jongin semakin mengembang lebar.

Jongin membawa tubuh Kyungsoo dalam dekapannya, melindungi tubuh itu dari sorakan menggoda siswa lain.

"Love you too, Sunbae~"

"Jongin, aku ingin mati saja rasanya. Aku malu sekali~"

Jongin hanya tertawa-tertawa tidak jelas mendengar keluhan sunbae tercintanya Ini. Tiba-tiba Jongin melepas pelukannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Sunbae, lihat aku!" perintah Jongin sambil menaikkan dagu Kyungsoo lembut, tampak rona merah jambu menghiasi wajah Cantik Kyungsoo.

"Apa?"

"Dengar dan terus lihat aku." kemudian Jongin berlutut Dan meraih buket bunga yang dijatuhkan Kyungsoo saat terkejut tadi.

"Kyungsoo sunbae, Aku Kim Jongin Sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu. Maukah kau menjadi keasihku?" ucap Jongin lantang hingga siswa-siswa lain bisa mendengarnya, kedua tangannya memegang buket mawar merah itu memepersembahkannya pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sungguh terkejut, tidak menyangka Jongin akan membalasnya begini.

"Jongin~"

"Cepat Jawab sunbae, bunga Ini bukan milikku. Minho hyung akan segera memintanya,"

Kyungsoo tertawa mendengar penjelasan Jongin.

"Ya Jongin, aku kekasihmu sekarang!" Ujar Kyungsoo lalu mengambil buket bunga itu.

"Terimakasih sunbae, saranghae!" peluk Jongin erat.

"Nadoo saranghae!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hai sayang~"

"Hai juga sayang~"

"Cih, tukang pamer!"

"Eh, dia Siapa?"

"Hai Luhan sunbae~"

"E-eh Hai~"

"Sehun,"

"Uh?"

"Namaku Sehun, sunbae,"

"Ya! Kenapa tidak ada brondong yang mendekatiku juga!"

.

.

.

end

.

.

_Maaf ya kalo ceritanya kepanjagan Dan boring.._

_Semoga suka^^_

_Riview? _


End file.
